gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stratum
The Stratum is a mid-sized 4-door station wagon seen in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The Stratum has a more streamlined design than other station wagons in the series. GTA San Andreas Design The Stratum's design, performance, and its likely V6 engine suggest that it is derived from the fifth generation (1994–1997) Honda Accord wagon; however D-pillars have been added. The car's real-life counterpart fails to fit in the game's time setting (1992). It could also be based of the Saturn SL1 wagon because of the time period, styling and plastic body. The car is a gang car preferred by the San Fierro Triads. Performance Acceleration and speed are surprisingly good, considering the Stratum’s size. The engine is most likely a powerful V6 or inline-4 and the drivetrain is front-engine, rear-drive, making the Stratum a good selection as a drive-by vehicle. The body is weak, however, making the car susceptible to intense damage from high-speed impacts and heavy gunfire. Modifications in GTA San Andreas.]] The Stratum is considered a tuner, and can be upgraded at Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. Locations *Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in San Fierro after completing the asset missions. *Commonly spawns in and around San Fierro Triads territory in Chinatown, San Fierro. *Spawns near the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas *In the compound of a plastic factory during the mission You've Had Your Chips. GTA IV Design In GTA IV, the Zirconium Stratum 2.6GT still takes its primary inspiration from the fifth generation Honda Accord station wagon or Saturn SL1 (with the same added pillars as the previous rendition), albeit with a front end derived from the R32 Nissan Skyline, the rear end loosely resembles the first generation Subaru Impreza station wagon, and C-pillars which may be derived from the 1996-2001 Toyota Camry wagon. The game's Stratum may appear in two forms, the standard model or the "Twin Turbo" variant, which features an additional spoiler over the rear windscreen and a "Twin Turbo" badge in the rear. The GTA IV rendition also features an optional sunroof or luggage rails. Performance The Stratum appears to be powered by a V6, or a high-torque inline-4 or inline-6 (hence the Skyline front end), coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Acceleration is inferior, and its top speed (277 km/h, 172 mph) is limited by its weight and poor aerodynamic coefficient. The Stratum's handling is quite good, though oversteer can be dramatic at times, and its suspension evens out bumps without being excessively soft. Braking is acceptable, and ABS is standard on all Stratum station wagons. Crash deformation is very good, with the Stratum keeping most of its shape in a collision; engine build quality, however, is less desirable, with the Stratum often left disabled after only a few impacts. Locations *Spawns all around Broker, South Bohan as well as in Easton and The Triangle in Algonquin. *Spawns in traffic in multiplayer modes in GTA IV, but is unavailable in counterparts in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Trivia * The front of a Stratum is very similar to the front of a Solair. The two cars are so similar, that people who play the game infrequently often get the two cars confused. * In GTA San Andreas, it is one of the gang cars used by the San Fierro Triads, the other two being the Elegy and the Sultan; it heavily increases CJ's sex appeal. * In GTA IV, after completing Stevie's text message car thefts, the Stratum may be sold in his garage for $1,800. * The Stratum plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR in GTA IV. * In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Stratum had an emblem on the hood.Beta Stratum Reference }} de:Stratum es:Stratum pl:Stratum sv:Stratum Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Station Wagons Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V